The existing operation of pharmacies is inadequate, and as result, pharmacies struggle to meet requirements in respect to: quality of medication, quality of services, safety of raw materials and medications, security of customers sensitive data, etc. These problems are known and documented, including media reports, etc. ADVSP, described in this application, provides ultimate comprehensive cost-effective solutions which solve majority of problems at pharmacies, by providing automation technology which will automate and optimize operations of pharmacies, including: stand-alone pharmacy, or a chain of pharmacies. The application will explain in details essential features of the ADVSP, including:
a) Construction details of the flexible conveyor belt
b) Configurations of carrier conveyors with multi-track synchronized transportation of carriers
c) Configurations of portable vending cartridges with motorized and non-motorized carrier conveyors
d) Designs of automatic vending modules configured to accept variety of portable vending cartridges
e) Variety of item loading and item dispensing methods available for automatic vending modules
f) Process controls inside automatic vending module
g) Environmental controls with automatic dispensing of medications stored at refrigeration temperatures ADVSP objective is to ensure only quality medications, which were maintained within their respective specifications at all times, are dispensed to authorized customers, with practically no need to stay in-line.